911storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Omar al-Bayoumi
Nationality: He had a Saudi passport, but many believed him to be Egyptian Residency: USA; Virginia, California, Conneticut. Saudi Arabia; Jeddah. He spent his time as a permanent student with no obvious job. He was paid money by Ercan Inc of Newport Beach His installation in a supervisory position at the Kurdish Islamic center in El Cajon was at the say of a Saudi man from Jeddah, Saad A.S. Al-Habeeb. Bayoumi was believed to be a spy by the local muslim community. Bayoumis phone may have been used by Nawaf and Khalid as Bayoumi was busy helping them as much as possible after they arrived. Dr Shaikh 9/11 investigators asked Dr. Abdussattar Shaikh about Saudi, Omar al-Bayoumi. From the Commission document: "Dr. Shaikh noted that Omar al-Bayoumi also visited al-Hazmi at his house. Dr. Shaikh knew al-Bayoumi as a Saudi national who Dr. Shaikh met at the ICSD. Al-Bayoumi stated to Dr. Shaikh when he visited, that 'I referred them (al-Hazmi and al-Mihdhar) to you.' Dr. Shaikh restated that this was not the case and that he met the two in the hallway of the ICSD after the Friday prayer service." "Al-Hazmi did not like al-Bayoumi and told Dr. Shaikh that al-Bayoumi was 'an agent for the Saudis.' Al-Hazmi complained to Dr. Shaikh that al-Bayoumi video taped people associated with the ICSD constantly. Dr. Xxxxxx noted that was his experience when he attended events at the ICSD. Dr. Shaikh said that al-Bayoumi always had his videotape recorder and sought comment to the open mike on the videotape recorder. Dr. Shaikh stated that, 'I have heard that al-Bayoumi is an agent (of the Saudis)." Dr. Shaikh was a counter-terrorism informant for an FBI agent investigating Saudi government money laundering. 28 Pages say Worked from 1976 to 1993 as an accountant at the Saudi Civil Aviation Administration. Moved to US in 1993, maintained frequent contact with the emir of air traffic control at the Saudi Defence Ministry FBI found he received money from the Saudi Ministry of finance, date not revealed. In 1998 Bayoumi was using a letter of scholarship from the Saudi Embassy to apply to schools. Bayoumi received money through Los Angeles company Ercan, whilst he was in San Diego. The money originated from the Saudi Ministry of Defence related Al Barakaat Investment and Develpoment. President Bush linked Al Barakaat to Al Qaeda. FBI review of telephone records showed that Bayoumi called Saudi Government establishments in the US over 100 times in the first 5 months of 2000. FBI special agents in San Diego received numerous reports that Bayoumi might be a Saudi intelligence officer. The FBI found "no evidence" Bayoumi was an intelligence officer. Bayoumi recieved $400,000 from a source in Saudi Arabia to open a new mosque in San Diego. In 1998 and 1999 there were active counter-terrorism investigations into Bayoumi. It is unclear when these investigations ended. Bayoumis wife, while living in San Diego, attempted to deposit checks sent to Osama Basnans wife by Princess Haifa, into her own account. Wikipedia Al-Bayoumi was probably born around 1958, but virtually nothing is known of al-Bayoumi's early life.Until 1994 he lived in Saudi Arabia, working for the Saudi Ministry of Defense and Aviation. In August 1994, al-Bayoumi moved to the United States and settled down in San Diego, California. Saudi Arabia firmly maintains that al-Bayoumi is not an agent of theirs. Bayoumi was listed before 9/11 in FBI files as being a Saudi agent al-Salmi "When Mr. Al-Bayoumi arrived in August 1994 in San Diego, his placement tests showed that he was not ready to … enroll in SDSU courses," Linda Lawton, a college official, wrote in a Dec. 6, 1994, letter to Mohammed Ahmed al-Salmi, director general of the Presidency of Civil Aviation… Mr. Bayoumi's work… started in June 1995… at the direction of the aviation authority. Yazeed al-Salmi arrived in San Diego on August 7, 2000, and three days later moved into the house Shaikh’s where Hazmi resided. Omar al Bayoumi — who reported at least nominally to Salmi's uncle at the Saudi Civil Aviation ministry — found this accommodation for Salmi. Category:All